


Kiss With a Fist

by nattraven



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 伯伦希尔登舰战结束后，亚典波罗冲进了波布兰所在的医疗舱。





	Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> 血糊糊的pwp，现在跑还来得及。

“是啊，我还没死呢。”波布兰头也没回地说，他正试图单手穿衣，最后一颗扣子还没就位。但亚典波罗反常地并没有接他的话茬，他的嘴巴都快绷成一条线了。他一言不发地走进医疗舱。门在他身后缓缓合上。  
“是你啊。“波布兰兴趣缺缺地说，”我还以为会是哪位美人——“他话没说完，脸上就挨了一拳。  
肾上腺素和止痛药的作用还没下去，他没觉出多少疼来，而且亚典波罗挥过来的拳头带风，但准头差得要命，几乎都打在他身后结实的墙壁或者其它玩意上，没真的碰到他包着绷带的地方。  
“你发什么疯？”波布兰火了，他也不打算让步，两人很快扭打在一起。

“你他妈的什么毛病。”波布兰气喘吁吁地说，他嘴巴里一股浓重的血味。波布兰攥紧了对面人的下巴，后者嘴角在刚才的磕碰中破了一块，双臂则被脱了一半的外套绞在身后，保险起见，波布兰又用一条合成纤维带子把他的双手捆了个结实，“想杀我非要挑现在吗？“  
“我听说先寇布中将也阵亡了。”亚典波罗惨笑了一下，嘴角的伤口又裂开了。  
波布兰迅速明白过来，他不是没有经历过类似的状态。年轻中将看着他的眼神里有一股让人害怕的疯癫劲，不是那种“滚远点”的敌意，而是一心求死者看着刀锋和水面的眼神。他就差把“伤害我“用红色粗体字写在脸上了。”我以为你没有幸存者愧疚这玩意。”波布兰把他压在墙上免得他继续挣扎，同时抓着后者的领巾，那上面已经沾了些不知道是他俩谁的星星点点的血迹，”我想也差不多了，不过一年前那时候你可是镇静得很——“  
亚典波罗别过脸，不再说话了，他把头往后靠了靠，接着重重撞向对面的人。

“你这个只知道打架的白痴，亏你上的还是军校。”波布兰忍着把人摔到房间另一头的冲动——说不定还正合了他意，骂道，“对付这种事比打得你死我活有更容易的办法——怎么，你们独身主义者就不上床的吗？”

波布兰进去的时候，尽管亚典波罗痛得脸都白了，还是一点声音都没出。但让波布兰意外的是他主动地惊人，脑袋向前凑过来仿佛是要索吻，只是咬得太紧的牙关出卖了他。  
“省省你的头槌吧。”波布兰一把抓住他的后颈，手指埋进头发里，“我的脑袋可挨不住这一下。再说我们等一会儿还是需要某个人正常运作的大脑指挥舰队。”他进得更深了些，明显能感觉到面前人痛得呼吸一滞。他握紧了放在亚典波罗后颈的手，后者的脉搏在他掌下微弱地搏动着。“放松点。”波布兰说，“对你我都有好处。”  
他的手臂仍然被剪在身后，波布兰想了想，腾出一只手干脆抽掉了被扯得乱七八糟的领巾，捏着亚典波罗的下巴让他开口，把领巾塞进去——总好过看他把舌头咬断。  
而亚典波罗还想抬腿踢他，于是波布兰抓住他一只不安分的脚踝，折起对面人的一条腿，压着那条腿进入到更深的地方。他能感觉到亚典波罗在一个劲儿地发抖，要不是背后的墙壁和波布兰环着他的手臂，后者现在能站着就是个奇迹。  
更多次进出和一点润滑剂。亚典波罗紧缩的肩膀逐渐打开，呼吸声也变得紊乱细碎。波布兰几乎有种他正在变得柔软的错觉，或许不是错觉，因为接下来后者把脸埋进波布兰的肩窝，有什么温热的东西渗进了他的衬衣里。


End file.
